Beautiful emptiness
by angelofsecrets
Summary: After the cell games Trunks travels back to his own time line where life continues as before until his girlfriend get's killed by a mysterious warrior. In a world where he struggles to be normal and fit in the one who helps him most is the one he hates.
1. Chapter 1

**So clearly this is a remake of a story I had posted on fanfiction what seems to be ages ago now. While reading the original I couldn't get myself to wonder what on earth posessed me writing it. So with a little more effort I'm re-writing it and in my oppinion it's better then the original version. Well take a look yourself and be the judge of that. I hope you'll enjoy reading I tried my best.**

**All characters belong to ****Akira Toriyama**, the orignal creator of Dragonball Z, with exception of Carrie

"Trunks?! Help me!" Widened in fear, tears where welling up in her chocolate eyes which she directed towards the young demi-saiyan in desperation and fear. She had every reason to be afraid. Dangling on a rope a few hundred meters above the ground, falling would be deadly. For now she wasn't or didn't seem to be in direct danger of the sort. The rope seemed to be securely bound. No, the real danger was the stranger behind her.

Carrie watched from a small distance. She was ready to strike yet very relaxed at the same time. Her stoic eyes lingered not on the fearfull girl in front of her, but dwelled on the lavender haired demi-saiyan beneath them. She touched the silver mask on her face briefly to make sure it was at place and took a deep breath.

So that was her new enemy. His long hair was pulled up in a pony tail while a few loose strands casually fell down at the sides of his face." Don't move!" She barked at him, her voice muffled behind the mask, when he was about to dash his way over to the crying girl. "Don't move," she repeated herself, hovering over slowly until she was directly behind the girl. "Unless you want to die as well"

"Monster!" The lavender haired guy shouted. It was taking his all not to attack her instantly but he had to consider the safety of Lilly. "Let her go and fight me like a real man!" Trunks made his hands in to fists and repeatedly told himself to wait for the right moment. To make sure nothing would ever happen to Lilly like he had promised when they had first gotten friends.

"I would," Carrie replied with a dry smirk. "But as I'm not a man nor a monster. I think I'll abstain. Now, don't make it harder then it has to be. Just be a good boy and watch while I kill her."

" Trunks!" The helpless girl cried out in fear.

It was tearing him apart. Attacking meant risking to hurt Lilly. Doing nothing would mean her dead as well. It was picking the lesser of two evils but if he attacked now surely whoever was behind the silver mask would go a head and kill her instantly. " Don't be scared.." He therefore said in an attempt to reassure the girl though his words did nothing of the sort. " I won't let anything happen to you."

" Please get me away from here!"

Carrie sighed in annoyance. " This is truly heart-warming, honestly but if you don't shut up this instant I'm make you choke on your own boots." She leaned in to bring her mouth to the girls ear. "You are nothing but a piece on a chessboard an instrument, if you want to give it a name. If you want someone to blame, blame Trunks, didn't he promise he would always protect you?"

She pulled back slowly watching the boy beneath them again. "Look at me while I kill her so that only I can see your pain" Underneath the mask her eyes had gained sort of a feverish glint. A small beam of sweat trailed down the side of her face, a faint inhuman smile formed on her lips.

"You monster! Why?!"

Carrie didn't answer. The truth was she no longer heard him. All she saw and heard was the girl in front of her. Kill her, that was what she had come for. Therefore she looked at the palm of her hand, glowing blue with the ki-blast forming on it. Enough to kill the girl. She wasn't after something gruesome. She was sweating even more now. Vaguely yet there for sure was a pain in chest area, which made her growl but remain cool on the outside.

"Trunks!" The girl let out a heart breaking cry which Carrie abruptly ended by punching her fist through the girls abdomen. She ignored the blood that spat all over her, sighed and cut the rope with a small Ki-blast. It seemed like more then enough. Blinking she finally realised just what she had done. Barely in time she suppressed her up jock-reflex

The lifeless body of the girl fell down landing with a soft thud as Trunks seemed to be unable to move himself. His eyes where wide in shock and disbelieve. "Lilly..." He stammered quietly. "Lilly..."

Carrie watched him silently with a numb expression on her face. _"See you soon saiyan boy" _She thought, turning her back on him. There was no sense in hanging around. Regret filled her heart but there was no turning it back now. Blood stained her hands, she was doomed. So if she had started it she might as well finish it. She told herself she would spare him as much as she could. Told herself she would perform the final act, no matter how much it hurt. She realised what he was feeling now was hundred times worse and would continue to grow from bad to worse.

Suddenly, as she had already gained some distance, Carrie felt a strong rise of power. Before she could turn around a massive ki blast send her crashing through a series of buildings. Carrie groaned softly as she surfaced from underneath the rubble. Her clothes where torn, skin bleeding and just below her eyes was a crack in the mask. Still, considered her opponents current state she had gotten of pretty well. Before her stood a completely powered up saiyan, with a fury she had never seen before.

She muffled a cough as the amount of dust caused by the blast entered her nose and mouth. " Dusty..." She commented with a nonchalance that made even herself cold on the inside. Perhaps it was the effect of the drug still searing through her blood. She stood up, dusting her clothes of, and straightened her back. "My job is done. We will meat again later." she spoke softly.

"You will face me now!" Trunks roared with anger. Static energy was flowing of his body in waves.

"Get out of my way. It is not your time to die yet." She pushed him aside, kicking her feet of the ground to fly away.

She could feel him fly after her. Every movement he made told her he meant business. He was going to kill her. That was if she allowed him.

She stopped abruptly and turned around, blasting a ki blast at him.

It had the desired affect.

Trunks was flung back a couple of hundred meters before he regained balance again. Every vein in his body was set to kill her. There was so much hate he thought he could explode.

In that time Carrie focused all her energy on transporting herself back to the main ship, and disappeared right in front of his eyes.


	2. The promise

**Ok so here is the oficial first chapter. With a little luck it shouldn't be hard to get some more posted within a relatively little amount of time. I'm happy with it. Please,please,please review. I really want some coments. I mean how can I ever improve if you guys don't help me out? Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. More will follow and those will deffinetely include lot's more Trunks then this chapter. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: The promise**

The only light came from the torches on the wall. Her footsteps echoed trough the massive hall as she walked. Carrie held her chin up proudly. The only display of emotion was the temperamental glint in her eyes. Never again would she show her weakness, not her where it used against her. She felt like an unwilling puppet, played by its master through strings. The effect of the drug was near but gone now. Only the faint pounding in the back of her head and the her blood stained clothes reminded her of her horrendous action.

Hidden in the shadows stood a steel throne on which sat an elderly man. His cold dark eyes looked down on her as she knelt. Thin bloodless lips formed into a distant, yet satisfied smile. He liked the form of open submission, her kneeling appearance at his feet. Like a slave kneeling before it's master.

Blood stains flattered the black cat suite she wore, which was thorn at many places. Carrie shivered lightly in the cold veil air of the chambers. Slowly, like her body was cramped she stood up from her kneeled position. Her shoulder long blond hair ,which was normally put up was hanging loosely at the sides of her face. Without any other form of greeting she stood there, waiting for him to speak.

Looking at her now, he realised he hadn't broken her spirit completely yet. Some part of her was still rebellious. Some part of he probably always would be rebellious. Resigned in this fact, he sighed. This was a matter of late worry. "Is she dead?" He asked in stead, licking his bloodless lips.

"Yes" She simply answered refusing to make eye contact, knowing how it would slowly crumble her.

"Did he watch?" Excitement reflected in his eyes as he shifted to the edge of his seat like a little child, waiting to hear the end of a fairytale. His hands tensed around the leaning of his throne, impatient fo the blond to answer as she remained silent.

"Yes" She answered after which seemed an eternity to him. He was so excited he didn't spot the light shiver in her voice. The mere thought of his plans finally being put to action was enough for him to gain an euphoric state. Nothing could ever crush this moment."Good. I'm proud of you Car, for once you actually did what you where told"

"Hmpf" The blond growled deeply, unable to hold back this one show of disgust.

"Don't make it sound like you're offended! You know what is at stake don't you?!" He roared, sending waves of energy though the hall. Two guards where nearly wiped of their feet while guarding the mechanic doors.

"How could I possibly forget?" Carrie replied sarcastically and with a flare of temperament. "You won't let me!"

"And you know why don't you?" He asked with a faint smile, enjoying her inner struggle for calmness.

"Yes" she growled. Her entire body was tensed up, hands made to fists. _" Because you're to much of a coward to do it yourself..."_ But she never said the words out loud.

He realised that if he provoked her further she'd lose her temper, and he had reason to fear that. In all years she had been under his command she'd started doubting herself, her strength, believing he was superior over her. There for he was able to keep the young woman in control, knowing that the day she snapped would probably be the day he died. Once again it occurred to him fear was a powerful tool. Very powerful indeed.

"Very well then," He said calmly. "Take a bath and rest. Soon the true battle will start."

Carrie lowered her head and started walking backwards to the door. She kept her eyes on the ground as she did, afraid to show the tears stinging in her eyes. She cursed herself for her weakness. This was not the time to grow soft. In order to survive she had done what needed to be done. She needed to live even it meant to kill others. There was a promise she had to keep. If only she would remember what it was.

The metal walls of the ships main hall where cold and impersonal. With her arms wrapped around her upper body she crossed the slightly crowded and secluded place. No one paid any heat to her. Why would they anyway? It didn't matter much anyway. After time she didn't need anyone anymore. It was so much easier to be cold and feeling less. That way she would never be hurt.

The bathrooms where in the very back of the ship. The normally busy area was deserted at the moment which was a little weird even for this time a day. Perhaps Amara had ordered for her to have some privacy.

Carrie dropped her dirty clothes on the bathroom floor and stepped in the damping bath water. No matter how hard she tried she didn't seem to be able to forget these eyes. These intense blue eyes, filled with tears staring at her shock and showing her more emotion in five seconds then she ever believed one could.

Then there also was the heartbreaking scream from the girl that echoed through her head. The entire scene replayed itself in her head so many times it threatened to dive her to the edge of insanity. Carrie wrapped her arms around her knees as she remembered it once again. How could she forget? How could she ever forget what she had done?

The bathwater had gotten cold. How long had she been in here? Carrie stepped out quickly and pulled the stop out so the red coloured water could flush away. She had committed a terrible sin for which she would pay one way or another later, but now she had to live. She had to live to live out her promise and she wouldn't fail. At least that was what she told herself but as she stared into the mirror she wasn't sure if she would be able to pull it of.


	3. Solitude?

**Well here is yet another chapter. I hope you enjoy. Read and review please!!!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Solitude**

"Trunks Briefs, it's good to have you back son" The teacher said walking up to the lavender hair coloured boy standing in front of class.

He tried to bring up a smile to his face but failed miserably. It had been two months since Lilly had been brutally murdered and he still had sleepless night over it. He looked at the empty seat that belonged to Lilly and pretended that she sat there playing with a string of chestnut brown hair while she smiled at him.

Just the thought of it made him want to turn around and run away. "Thank you." He replied in hoarse voice.

The man nodded his head and put a hand on his shoulder for a few seconds. "We know what you must feel. Lilly was a nice girl. She will be missed."

Trunks knew the man meant well, but he couldn't't take much more of it. She was dead. Lilly was really dead and although they pretended no one would ever understand how he truly felt. Because, once again he was all alone. It was a pain he hadn't felt since Gohan was killed by the androids.

"Okay, just take it easy for a while. If you don't understand or can't keep up I'll help you after class. Every one take a seat and open your books at page 45" The teacher sat down behind his desk, not noticing Trunks's discomfort.

Trunks felt everyone's odd glares as he walked to his seat. His shoulder where tensed as he down to stare at the empty seat next to his. Lilly's seat...He swallowed something away and took out his book, ignoring everyone around him.

Class started. Trunks didn't really listen but stared at the pages without really seeing it, lost in thought. It had been had enough to restart life after returning to his own time line. After seeing his father, Goku and the others the feeling of loneliness had grown. It hadn't been till he met Lilly, he felt alive again.

A knock on the door was followed by a small breeze as it opened. A small blond girl, likely to be somewhere around Trunks's age stepped into the room. She looked around with a faint smile on her face and walked up to the teacher to hand him a note. Her blond hair put up in a ponytail swayed back and forth as she did. She was wearing a white vest with jeans tucked away in a pair of black leather boots. She looked plain. Normal like any other high school chick, though perhaps not at much seeking the attention others did. At least not in the way she dressed.

"Aah miss Carrie Long. Welcome to our class. First day of school, must be very exited?"

The almost stoic girl nodded her head so faintly it wasn't really sure if she did at all. She was focussed on her mission, yet she couldn't help but to feel nervous, excited even. She had in fact never been to a real school before. Couldn't remember where or when she had learned reading and writing. For as long as she could remember she had always been trained to fight.

"Well I trust the class will make you feel at home. We're about to start literature. Are you familiar with the subject?"

Again she nodded " I like reading, but we where I was taught we focussed more on the physical courses then anything else."

" You note says you where home schooled?"

" All my life.." She confirmed with yet another nod.

" Well should you have problems keeping up I'm sure someone will be happy to help you out." The teacher smiled at her and she produced a small smile in return. "Uhm let me see. Where shall I seat you?" He tapped his chin lightly as he looked around class.

Trunks froze at his place. The only seat available was Lilly's. Meaning the girl would have sit next to him. This wasn't something he was prepared for. Of course it was silly to think the seat would stay empty forever but he hadn't expect it to be taken again that soon. He wasn't ready for the sight of someone else on Lilly's seat, especially not a girl.

"Right. It looks like you'll be seated with mister Briefs. Don't worry he barks harder then bites." The teacher laughed shoving her towards the empty table.

Carrie looked at Trunks. He didn't look like he was anywhere over Lilly's dead and sure didn't like the fact she was going to sit next to him even though he didn't know who she really was. She smiled at him and sat down taking out her books.

The entire hour she felt people stare, not only at her but at Trunks as well. She saw a little vein near his temple pulse as he did his best to ignore both her and the rest of the class. Carrie sighed and concentrated on her book, this task was sure going to prove to be more difficult then she thought it would be at first. Even after all this time she still had nightmares of what she had done, causing her to wake up screaming in the middle of the night unable to get back to sleep. Now that she was sitting next to him the full feeling of guilt returned to her.

"_You monster! Why?!_" The words endlessly echoed trough her head. " I'm sorry." she whispered. " I had no choice."

"Sorry?" Trunks voice next to her gave her such a scare she almost jumped of her seat.

"N...nothing" she stammered, her cheeks flushed. "I...I was..."

What was she doing? At this rate she would betray herself sooner then it took to say french-fries.

Trunks glared at her and turned his attention the blackboard to copy the notes. Out of all people, he was now seated with a wacko, having self conversations girl. At least she wasn't one of those giggling girls that annoyed him more then anything right now.

* * *

Carrie walked trough the crowded halls of the school alone. So far she hadn't had any form of contact with Trunks yet. Unless the three stammered words from her side counted. She blew her cheeks out in frustration and followed the crowd to the school canteen.

"You're the new girl right?" A girl with long raven black hair, and emerald green eyes tapped her shoulder. "Come sit with us.." It wasn't as much a question as it was an order.

Carrie didn't even bother to stop walking. She recognized the girl from literature class. Always giggling and talking about useless things. Things she would never be able to talk about because she never had been able to watch television or study fashion magazines. At same time these girls where probably the biggest gossips in the school and keeping them at friend would most likely give her excess to a lot of valuable information. She sighed and stopped her walk to face the girl, with a light shrug "Sure."

The girl happily extended her hand for Carry to shake "I'm Megan, and these guys," She said pointing behind her at her the small group of girls "Are, Sarah, Kirsten..." Followed by an entire list of names Carrie failed to remember later. All the girls seemed to have the same haircut and where wearing similar clothes.

Carrie smiled faintly and waited for them to pick a table. She hardly listened to a word they said and drifted away in thought until the name Trunks fell. She sat up and put her fork down.

"He's always been a mystery. I mean, remember when he suddenly disappeared for weeks and then he came back and beat the androids" The girl named Sarah leaned forward her elbows planted on the table.

"I know, he always acts like he's better then us. Just because he's strong." Megan said turning her attention to Carrie. "Do you know he hasn't got one single friend and the one person he hanged with got killed some time ago? I'm not saying he did it, but it is weird that she got killed and only he was around, right?"

Carrie blinked and shook her head in disbelieve. These girl where down right mean. Perhaps she hadn't missed all that much not going to school after all. Then again if you compared their gossip to what she had done then they where holey saints.

"Shame he's so weird, because he looks so good" The group laughed over the comment.

Carrie stood up, she had heard enough for a while. The dense cafeteria smell was making her feel a little light in her head and it felt like she hadn't seen the sun for ages although it only was a few hours since she had last been outside.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Megan called after her.

"I lost my appetite. I'm going to get some air." Carrie replied by truth. She ignored their funny stares. What difference did it make if they thought she was weird or not?

"Oh okay. See you back in class then?" Megan shrugged and turned her attention back on her friends.

"Of course." She could hardly walk away now could she? Even though every vein in her body told her to break it up and leave.

Amara would never forgive her for that. Trunks was the only obstacle that prevented them from taking over earth, but instead of just stabbing him in the back and be done with it Amara came up with this brilliant plan of making him suffer greatly before doing that. Who was better at doing the job then Carrie? Well no one. After she had delivered the first blow she was now supposed to befriend the guy to let it end in a similar way of what happened to Lilly, accept for the killing part of course.

Carrie pushed the main doors of school open. The sun was shining brightly and spread all over the school courtyard people where laughing and eating.

Somewhere in a shaded corner she spotted Trunks, on his own. Everyone seemed to avoid him like he had the plague. Carrie felt kind of sorry for him but shook the feeling away instantly. She had killed his girlfriend, she was going to destroy his life. Hardly the time for soft feelings.

Carrie chewed her lower lip in thought as she sat down on a bench not the far from the one he was sitting on.

Everything within him wanted to scream. He truly wished the day was over so he could go home. From the corner of his eye he could see the new girl. So far he hadn't seen her trying to make any form of contact with anyone what so ever. A loner, just like himself.

After he had travelled to the past to warn Goku and the other Z fighters and destroyed both the Androids and Cell people had been looking at him differently. Lilly was the only one that would talk to him and hang around with like she would with any other person. As time past he really came to like her, as a friend, and perhaps even more. He felt as if he could talk to her without being judged. Without being feared. Trunks did his best to hold back the tears. Lilly was gone. She was dead because he had failed protect her. Because he was weak.

"Are you okay?"

Trunks was only slightly startled by a soft voice next to him. The new girl, as he kept calling her in his head, was standing at the end of the bench.

She looked at him in a questioning way, half bended forward so her face was at the same level as his.

Trunks nodded, turning his head away. He didn't really feel like company and hoped that she got his hind.

A soft thud however told him she didn't. He could feel the warmth of her arm pass trough his.

"Are you sure?" Carrie asked. She sure was a persistent girl.

Trunks sighed glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. "Just leave me alone." He said spitting out the words with the last patience he possessed.

The girl however didn't leave. She pulled up her legs, wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her chin on top. At least she kept her mouth shut and somewhere deep inside he was even grateful for her presence. She didn't seem to avoid him, a bare relief after the few classes he had attended so far.

"_Carrie...How are you doing so far my sweet?_" Amara's voice sounded through her head, like he was standing right next to her. She quickly glanced over her shoulder just to make sure he wasn't secretly hiding somewhere on school grounds.

Trunks was staring at some random spot on the horizon almost unaware of her presence.

"_Don__'__t call me that!_" She hissed angrily.

"_Don__'__t blow of the handle_. _Have you made any progress yet?_"

"_What do you think?! I__'__ve only been here for a couple of hours. These things take time. They need to be handled delicately. Besides I still don__'__t understand why we don__'__t just kill him now and be done with it_."

"_That wouldn't be half as much fun now would it?_" The voice chuckled.

"_Fun for who?_" Carrie replied, her temper rising. She hated the mind games he was playing with her.

"_For me of course. Watching both you and him struggle is rather enjoyable. I__'__ll contact you again later this week_."

"Are you alright?" She had almost forgotten Trunks sat next to her. That's how wrapped up she had been in her telepathic connection with Amara. Carrie turned her head towards him and smiled. "I think I just asked you the same"

"Yeah you did" Trunks smiled back faintly.

"I'm glad we agree. I'm Carrie by the way"

"I know. Trunks, we better get inside" he nodded his head towards the

students going back in.

"I guess so." Carrie picked up her stuff seeing Megan and her group glare at her trough the canteen windows. Already she felt something boiling underneath their calm and sweet appearances. If anything was going to give her more trouble then befriending Trunks then it where these girls. She sighed and followed the crowd back inside. This sure was the longest day she ever had to endure.

* * *

"Heey sweetheart. How was school?" Bulma asked her son barely looking up from the coffee machine she was trying to fix.

"Alright I guess." Trunks dropped his bag on the floor and walked passed his mother to open the fridge.

Bulma spared herself a minute to take a peek at her son. He didn't look to well in her opinion. Last night she had heard him wake up screaming from another night mare. She really felt sorry for him and worried sick about this possible new enemy. Then again, after Lilly's murder they hadn't seen or heard from the mystery person again. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and sat down on a chair. "And how are you?" She asked worriedly.

"Fine." Trunks popped a can of soft pop out the fridge and turned his back on his mother intending to walk away.

"Trunks?"

"I'm going outside for a while. I need to be alone."

She thought he had already been alone for too long. He had lost too much at too young a age already. When the Androids and Cell where destroyed she thought they'd finally be able to live a normal life. Trunks had been doing well at school and even though he didn't have loads of friends he did have a very cute girlfriend. Life was playing some dirty tricks on them for sure.

" But I need to tell you..." By the time she was half way though her sentence Trunks was long gone. " Something." Bulma sighed but didn't stop him. There was no point to shout after him. " Well I guess he'll find out when he gets back." She mumbled. Bulma watched him disappear as a spot on the horizon and then continued bending over the coffee machine.


End file.
